Kicked Out
by DaveyWalker
Summary: Jade is kicked out of Hollywood Arts and is transferring to Pacific Coast Academy. Tori, Andre, Robbie, Beck, and Cat have to find a way to get Jade back.


Chapter 1

"Hey guys." Tori said.

"Shut it Vega." Jade said.

"What's your problem this time?" Tori said.

"She's moving away to Massachusetts and she's pissed off about it." Beck said.

"Why are you moving to Massachusetts?" Cat said.

"My parents are forcing me too." Jade said.

"Why?" Tori said.

"They want me to go to a boarding school." Jade said.

"Pacific Coast Academy?" Tori said.

"Yes." Jade said.

"You can't leave Hollywood Arts." Andre said.

"Yeah we need a tough girl like you." Robbie said.

"Believe me I don't want to go but I'm only 17 so I have to." Jade said.

"Will we still be able to date?" Beck said.

"I can still date you but I won't be able to come to school here anymore." Jade said.

"Jade do you have all your stuff?" Lane said.

"Yes. Goodbye everyone. I'm going to miss you all. Especially you Tori." Jade said.

(Cat starts crying)

"Cat don't start crying." Tori said.

"I'm going to miss Jade so much." Cat said.

"You can still contact me. Well bye." Jade said.

"Bye." Tori said.

"Lane can't you do anything to stop her from leaving?" Robbie said.

"I'm the guidance councilor so I can't do anything. You have to talk to Helen." Lane said.

"Helen can you stop Jade from leaving?" Tori said.

"That is not my job." Helen said.

"Yes it is. You're the principal." Andre said.

"Sorry there's nothing I can do." Helen said.

Chapter 2

"Have fun at PCA Jade." Mr. West said.

"I want to go back to Hollywood Arts." Jade said.

"Too bad. Now go." Mr. West said.

"Hey Zoey we're getting a new roommate." Lola said.

"Really?" Zoey said.

"That's cool." Quinn said.

"Who's the new roommate?" Logan said.

"Right here." Jade said.

"Jade?" Logan said.

"Correct." Jade said.

"What are you doing here?" Chase said.

"Yeah shouldn't you be at Hollywood Arts?" Zoey said.

"My dad forced me to move here." Jade said.

"That's dumb." Lola said.

"I guess you're Lola." Jade said.

"How do you know?" Lola said.

"Tori told me about you and you look like her." Jade said.

"Why did your dad forced you to come to PCA?" Quinn said.

"He said it'll help me get ready for college." Jade said.

"Can't you do anything about it?" Michael said.

"No I'm only 17." Jade said.

"Jade Elizabeth West." Coco said.

"Who's you?" Jade said.

"That's Coco. She's the door advisory." Zoey said.

"You're going to be staying in room 101." Coco said.

"Jade's staying in our room?" Lola said.

"Did she stutter?" Mr. Rivers said.

"Who are you?" Jade said.

"Dean Rivers. I'm the principal. You're stuff is all set up." Mr. Rivers said.

"Whatever." Jade said.

"Great another rude person." Mr. Rivers said.

Chapter 3

"Tori, Andre, Beck, Cat get on the stage and act out your day." Sikowitz said.

"Hey little red how are you?" Andre said.

"Sad." Cat said.

"Why you sad?" Tori said.

"My best friend moved away." Cat said.

"She's also my girlfriend." Beck said.

"Okay that's enough." Sikowtiz said.

"Sorry. We just miss Jade." Tori said.

"Look I miss Jade too but there's nothing we can do." Sikowitz said.

"There's got to be something we can do." Cat said.

"You heard Helen. There is nothing we can do." Tori said.

"Helen is the worst." Andre said.

"She should have kept her job in San Diego." Cat said.

"Jade texted me." Beck said.

"What she say?" Tori said.

"She said she misses us, she's in dorm 101 and is sharing a room with Tori's cousin." Beck said.

"Oh I guess she met Lola." Tori said.

"I still can't believe she was forced to go to that boarding school." Robbie said.

"Is there another reason on why she had to go to PCA?" Sikowitz said.

"Apparently her dad hates me so she made her move so she and I can't be together." Beck said.

"Fuck her dad." Cat said.

"Cat watch your mouth." Sikowitz said.

"Sorry." Cat said.

"But I agree with you." Sikowitz said.

"We need to find a way to get Jade back at Hollywood Arts." Tori said.

Chapter 4

"So this is our dorm." Zoey said.

"Nice." Jade said.

"You'll be staying on that side." Lola said.

"Cool I got a bed next to the window." Jade said.

"I like your star tattoo." Quinn said.

"Thanks." Jade said.

"Mind if I take a picture and experiment on it?" Quinn said.

"What?!" Jade said.

"Sorry. Quinn has a weird interest for science." Zoey said.

"We should have warned you at lunch." Lola said.

"It's okay. At my old school, I have a friend who carries around a puppet." Jade said.

"Oh Tori told me about him. Is his name Robbie?" Lola said.

"Yes." Jade said.

"Sorry if you think I'm weird. I get it a lot." Quinn said.

"It's fine." Jade said.

"Zoey what are you doing?" Lola said.

"Checking when the next iCarly is going to be." Zoey said.

"I love iCarly. They're funny. I watch it with Beck all the time." Jade said.

"I have a lot of questions about that Gibby guy." Lola said.

"I'm sure everyone does." Zoey said.

"So back then only guys got to go to school here but starting in 2005, girls got to go to school here too?" Jade said.

"Yep." Zoey said.

"Is this an all grade school?" Jade said.

"No it's only for grades 6 through 12." Quinn said.

"So junior high through high school." Jade said.

"Yep." Zoey said.

Chapter 5

"Our first lunch without Jade." Cat said.

"Stay strong Cat." Andre said.

"Tori thanks for letting me borrow your notebook." Trina said.

"Yep." Tori said.

"So did Lane and Helen really kick Jade out?" Trina said.

"Unfortunately." Robbie said.

"Why? Did she do something illegal?" Trina said.

"No her dad forced her to go to Pacific Coast Academy." Tori said.

"The school Lola goes to?" Trina said.

"Yes." Andre said.

"Why did he make her transfer schools?" Trina said.

"She thinks it'll get her into a good college. Also her dad hates me." Beck said.

"Why does he hate you?" Trina said.

"He doesn't trust me being with her and he thinks I'm going to get her pregnant." Beck said.

"Why didn't she do anything?" Trina said.

"She's only 17." Tori said.

"We're trying to find a way to get Jade back." Cat said.

"Why don't you talk to her dad about getting her back here and if that doesn't work, bribe him." Trina said.

"Wow that's good advice." Tori said.

"Yeah it is." Andre said.

"Isn't it illegal to bribe someone?" Robbie said.

"Yeah your dad's a cop." Beck said.

"Like he's really going to arrest his own two daughters." Trina said.

"Thanks for the advice Trina." Tori said.

"No problem." Trina said.

"Even though Trina's untalented, she gives good advice." Cat said.

Chapter 6

Tori Vega The Slap Update: Trying to find a way to get Jade back at Hollywood Arts FEELING: Planning

"How are we going to convince Jade's dad to get her to come back?" Tori said.

"I'd say we bribe him." Cat said.

"I don't think we should bribe him." Andre said.

"We just need to convince him that Jade belongs here." Robbie said.

(School bell rings)

"Come on we got to get to class." Cat said.

"Yeah we don't want to get Saturday detention again." Beck said.

"True that." Tori said.

(Scene cuts to the gym)

"Okay we're not doing anything for PE so let's talk about our plan." Andre said.

"After school let's go talk to him and convince him to let Jade come back to school here." Beck said.

"I'm bringing money just in case." Tori said.

"I just still don't understand on why Jade's dad hates you." Cat said.

"Half of my family hates Jade so it's kind of a win-win." Beck said.

"Too bad her mom couldn't do anything." Robbie said.

"Her parents are divorced." Tori said.

"I bet she could have reasoned with her mom." Andre said.

"Jade told me she met a weirder person than Robbie." Beck said.

"Must be Quinn Pensky." Tori said.

"Have you met all of Lola's friends?" Andre said.

"Yes, yes I have." Tori said.

"You think we can convince Mr. West go make Jade come back?" Cat said.

"I hope so." Tori said.

"Yeah, I need my girlfriend back here where she belongs." Beck said.

Chapter 7

"Jade are you liking Pacific Coast Academy?" Michael said.

"It's okay. I just miss Hollywood Arts." Jade said.

"Michael you left your book bag in my dorm." Stacey said.

"Thank you Stacey." Michael said.

"Who's the goth chick and why does she look like she wants to kill someone?" Stacey said.

"Stacey this is Jade Wet. Jade that's Stacey Dillsen." Lola said.

"She's also weird like Quinn." Zoey said.

"Sorry." Stacey said.

"Why do you talk with a lisp with your 'S'?" Jade said.

"I don't know. I was born with it." Stacey said.

"What's wrong with being weird?" Mark said.

"That's Mark." Quinn said.

"Jade." Jade said.

"Mark. I love your tattoo." Mark said.

"Thanks." Jade said.

"Jade you have a visitor." Coco said.

"Really?" Jade said.

"Yes." Coco said.

"Jade." Beck said.

"Beck what the hell are you doing here?" Jade said.

"To see you." Beck said.

"Okay." Jade said.

"We're trying to convince your dad to get you to come back to Hollywood Arts." Andre said.

"Andre's here too?" Jade said.

"Hi Andre." Lola said.

"Sup Lola." Andre said.

"You're going to try to convince my dad to let me come back to Hollywood Arts?" Jade said.

"We're trying. Tori, Cat, and Robbie are over there now talking to him." Beck said.

Chapter 8

"Mr. West can Jade please come back to Hollywood Arts?" Tori said.

"No." Mr. West said.

"Why not?" Robbie said.

"I want her to go to a school that will prepare her for college." Mr. Vega said.

"Hollywood Arts is a school to help people get into college." Tori said.

"Yeah. We have a college called Hollywood Arts University." Cat said.

"That's for amateurs." Mr. Vega said.

"Excuse me but Hollywood Arts is for talented people and Jade is talented." Tori said.

"Yeah." Robbie said.

"I'll let Jade come back if she breaks up with Beck." Mr. Vega said.

"Why do you hate Beck so much?" Tori said.

"He's a very nice guy." Cat said.

"I don't want him taking my daughter from me." Mr. Vega said.

"Jade can't be with you forever. She's almost 18." Tori said.

"Okay I don't really hate Beck. I'm jealous of his hair." Mr. Vega said.

"Why are you jealous of his hair?" Cat said.

"It's too perfect. How can he get it to be that perfect." Mr. Vega said.

"He uses a type of hail gel." Robbie said.

"Please let Jade come back." Tori said.

"We need her." Cat said.

"School's not the same without her." Robbie said.

"Okay Jade can come back to Hollywood Arts." Mr. Vega said.

"Yay. Thank you." Tori said.

"Thanks Mr. Vega." Cat said.

"You're the best." Robbie said.

"Yep. I also realized that PCA has dorms and I wouldn't see Jade until June so tell her she can come back." Mr. Vega said.

"We will." Tori said.

Chapter 9

"Jade I got great news." Beck said.

"What?" Jade said.

"You can come back to Hollywood Arts." Beck said.

"Really?" Jade said.

"Yes. Tori and the others talked it over, and your dad said you can come back." Andre said.

"Sweet." Jade said.

"Jade I got a call from your dad." Coco said.

"I know Coco. He said I can go back to Hollywood Arts." Jade said.

"Give him back his check." Mr. Rivers said.

"Oh you can keep it." Jade said.

"Really?" Mr. Rivers said.

"Yes." Jade said.

"Wow thanks." Mr. Rivers said.

"Thanks Jade." Coco said.

"Eh." Jade said.

"Well Jade it was great having you as a roommate for awhile." Zoey said.

"We're going to miss you." Quinn said.

"I'll miss you guys too." Jade said.

"Can you tell Tori I said hi?" Lola said.

"Maybe." Jade said.

"Well bye Jade." Zoey said.

"Bye." Quinn said.

"Bye." Lola said.

"See ya Jade." Logan said.

"Peace out." Chase said.

"Bye Jade." Michael said.

"See ya." Mark said.

"Bye Jade. It was great meeting you." Stacey said.

"It was great meeting you guys too. Even though some of you are weird. Hope you can find a way to say your S clear." Jade said.

"Me too." Stacey said.

"Bye Jade." Coco said.

"Take it easy." Mr. Rivers said.

"I don't make promises." Jade said.

Chapter 10

"Hey guys I'm back." Jade said.

"Jade. I missed you so much." Cat said.

"Cat I normally don't do hugs but this time I'll allow it." Jade said.

"How was Pacific Coast Academy?" Lane said.

"I met some interesting people. Oh Tori, Lola said hi." Jade said.

"Okay." Tori said.

"Helen do I need to perform again to be at this school?" Jade said.

"No you don't." Helen said.

"My locker is still here?" Jade said.

"We decided to keep it us in case you were going to come back." Lane said.

"We added some extra scissors just for you." Andre said.

"You guys didn't have to." Jade said.

"Well we wanted to." Robbie said.

"How did you guys even convince my dad?" Jade said.

"Trina gave us advice." Beck said.

"Yeah I helped out. Even though you and I aren't friends, I still helped since you're their friends." Trina said.

"I'd never thought I would say this but thank you Trina." Jade said.

"Yep." Trina said.

(School bell rings)

"Time to get to Sikowitz's." Tori said.

"Everyone get to class." Helen said.

"Or else you'll get detention." Lane said.

"It's great to have you back Jade." Tori said.

"It's great to be back." Jade said.


End file.
